Sonnets and Sweaters
by knacc
Summary: There's a big Christmas party at the Highlands Inn but Maya feels someone is missing. Set in a contemporary!AU where the Vault Hunters are housemates. Maya/Krieg, Torgue/Hammerlock with mention of Athena/Janey, Gaige/Zer0 and Lilith/Roland.


Maya had never been to a Christmas party like this before. Not that she had much experience with parties; the only one she'd really ever attended before was the library's holiday staff party and they were nothing like this. While they are all awkward, filled with bad punch and people making polite conversation, Gaige and Angel's Holiday Shindig (as the invitation had described it) is filled with booze and laughter and more PDA then Maya had ever seen in such a small space. Athena hadn't been at the party more than half an hour before Janey had kidnapped her and pinned her up against a wall and Maya is pretty sure Gaige is stealing kisses and pinching Zer0's butt at a near constant interval from how consistently he's blushing. Lilith is even finally flirting obviously enough for Roland to catch on and if that isn't a Christmas miracle, Maya isn't sure what is.

Maya glances at the door again, wondering if Krieg is even going to show up. Inviting him to a party was... maybe not her best idea but she wants him here, wants him to know he's welcome amongst her friends. Hell, to be honest, she could use the company. Mingling is not one of her strong suits and no matter how much she likes hanging out with her friends one on one, under these circumstances, she finds herself feeling out of place. Having a constant companion to navigate these awkward social waters with would have been nice and she can't think of anyone she'd rather be around all night than Krieg.

The doorbell rings and Maya rushes over from her spot by the food table to answer it. She yanks open the door to see Hammerlock and Torgue, arm in arm, on their porch.

"MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS, GUYS!" Torgue shouts, false reindeer antlers bobbing as he steps out of the cold.

"Yes, a joyous holiday occasion to you, one and all," Hammerlock adds at a slightly lower volume as he steps inside as well. Then even quieter, he says to Maya, "Sorry we're late. Torgue can be... rather distracting when he puts his mind to it." He smiles bashfully before adding, "I'm also sorry to say we won't be able to stay more than a half an hour at most. We have another pressing engagement which we must attend."

Torgue turns from where he's enthusiastically greeting Tina and adds, "TURNS OUT THAT THE HEAD OF A MAJOR COMPANY IS EXPECTED TO ATTEND HIS OWN CHRISTMAS PARTY. GO FIGURE!"

Hammerlock just shakes his head. "Let's not start that conversation up again. It took me nearly an hour to explain the proper decorum to you."

"AND I STILL DON'T GET IT BUT I'M HUMORING YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE CUTE." Hammerlock blushes before Torgue adds, "NOW SOMEONE POINT ME TOWARDS THE BEER BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO THAT PARTY SOBER."

Hammerlock smiles and watches as Sal leads Torgue away, the two men chatting loudly as if they haven't just met each other (which may be true for all Maya knows). Then he turns back to Maya, and cracks an apologetic smile. "Oh but yes, I mustn't forget the main purpose of my visit." He reaches into his leather laptop bag and pulls out what is very obviously a book.

Maya shakes her head as she reaches out to grab it, "I thought we said no presents this year?"

Hammerlock grins, "We did but you'll understand why I ignored our agreement once you see it."

Maya tears the paper away, an idea as to what the gift could be already forming in her mind. "Is this-"

"An advance copy of my newest book? It most certainly is and signed by yours truly of course. I think you'll find it the inscription particularly pertinent to your interests."

Maya opens the book, smiling as she reads the dedication and his personal note to her. "To the Aegrians, without whom this book would not have been possible and to Maya, without whom this book would have been much less well written." _Maya, this silly old man could not have asked for a better editor or friend. Your tolerance for drivel and misplaced commas is super human. Best Regards, Sir Abraham Hammerlock Jr. _

Maya closes the book and blinks away some tears that had started to form. "Thank you for this but you give me far too much credit. Your book would have been great even without my help."

"Indeed," Hammerlock says, face serious," but I hear it's considered in bad taste to dedicate one's own book to oneself." He holds that serious face for only a second longer then breaks out into a stupid grin as he chuckles to himself, elbowing Maya gently in the side

Maya just shakes her head.

Hammerlock stops chuckling just long enough to say, "Perhaps I shall just have to consider doing it in my next book, despite the impropriety of it all."

Maya's lack of amusement at Hammerlock's stupid sense of humor evaporates as she realizes what he's just said, her expression shifting back to pleased. "When did you find out?"

"Quite recently in fact. You and Torgue are the first to know though I doubt he'll put much effort into keeping it on "the down low" as they say so that's bound to change-"

Right on cue, Torgue's voice peaks over the sound of the crowd. "EVERYBODY, LISTEN UP. I JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW THAT MY BOYFRIEND JUST SIGNED A KILLER BOOK DEAL. FINALLY, I'M A KEPT MAN."

Everyone claps and cheers as Hammerlock blushes and waves his thanks. Once the uproar has died down, Hammerlock turns to Maya, face slowly returning to its normal hue and says, "But yes, enough about me, how are you doing my dear? Will your young man being making an appearance tonight?"

Maya sighs, "I'm doing pretty good. And if you're referring to Krieg, we're not like that and you know it."

Hammerlock raises an eyebrow. "I know you keep saying that but I'm certain that if you were just a little more forward about your feelings, that would not be the case."

She looks at him and shakes her head. "You just don't get it. The last thing Krieg needs is me complicating his life by thrusting my romantic feelings on him. No, what he needs is a friend and I'm happy to be that for him. I don't need anything more than that."

Hammerlock seems like he's going to argue for a second but then changes the subject instead, asking Maya about the book she's been reading about midwives in early America. Maya is happy to have something less uncomfortable to talk about and therefore goes along with the obvious segway. Soon after, Hammerlock remembers to check his watch and ends up dragging a slightly tipsy Torgue away from an intense and alcoholic game of Settlers of Catan.

"FUCK, I NEARLY HAD LONGEST ROAD LOCKED DOWN," Torgue shouts, "CAN'T WE STAY A BIT LONGER?"

Hammerlock shakes his head. "I'm sorry to say we're already fifteen minutes later then we had originally intended so we truly must be going." Torgue starts to pout but Hammerlock just pulls gently on his rather hideous christmas sweater so as to bring him down to his height and kisses the frown away.

Torgue lets out an exaggerated sigh. "OH ALRIGHT, WE CAN GO LIKE WE PROMISED. BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE CUTE."

The couple grab their coats and head for the door as everyone waves them off with shouted well wishes and promises of future plans. With one final goodbye, they disappear into the growing flurries and off to their next party.

Gaige and Angel's party rages on for the next few hours and aside from Krieg's absence and her own social awkwardness, Maya has a good time. She even ends up joining in on the next game of Settlers of Catan though this time there is less drinking involved since Mordecai is one of the participants. Everyone (but especial Brick and Roland) has been keeping an eye on him, worried that he'll drink too much. Mostly he's just been nursing a cream soda and bitching at everyone that he doesn't need minders, thank you very much, which is about the best result that they could all hope for. The game is fun even though they all get soundly beat by Angel who is both more experienced with the game than most and less drunk than those few who knew what they were doing.

By the time Axton calls Maya to the door with a "Maya, your Krieg is here," she's mostly given up hope that he'll show up at all. She springs up from her spot on the couch, grabs his present from her room and rushes to the door, a smile pulling at her face as she sees him. "Merry Christmas, Krieg. Would you like to come inside?"

He's got his face mostly tucked behind a scarf so all she can see is his eyes but she's pretty sure she just saw his expression switch from pleased to panicked in the last few second. "N-No, thank you." He peers around her at the ruckus going on inside, "T-that doesn't seem like a g-good idea."

Maya glances back over her shoulder just as Brick catches a flailing Mordecai in a bone breaking hug and nods. "Yeah," she says, stepping out the door and closing it behind her, "sorry I suggested it. I'm glad you came though."

"Aren't you going to be cold?" he says, glancing down at her obvious lack of coat and the closed door behind her as if she's crazy.

"Nah, it was bit too warm inside anyway and I've got this sweater. I'll be good." She breathes in the cold air and smiles as she feels the heat start to dissipate from her face. "So anyway, how are you?"

"I'm… alright. I've had a couple of rough day recently but it's… n-nice to see you, even if I have no clue as to why you'd invite me to a party."

Maya smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, that was pretty uhh, ill-conceived yeah? I mostly just wanted to see you, you know, what with the holidays and all. Oh and give you this." She holds out his present out towards him.

He looks at it but doesn't reach out to take it. "You know I don't like handouts-"

Maya cuts him off. "Yeah, but it's Christmas and I made it myself so I thought you might be willing to accept it anyway."

Krieg tentatively grabs the package, looking it over but not opening it. "You made me a Christmas present?" he says, glancing up at Maya with soft eyes.

"Yup," Maya nods, "go ahead and open it. I promise its something terribly practical."

Maya watches as Krieg tears the bright colored paper, revealing the deep green knit fabric inside. Once free, he holds the giant and slightly lumpy sweater out in front of him as if to get a better look at it. "You made this yourself? I didn't know you could knit."

"It's… my first project," she glances down at her feet, "I taught myself how to from a book which you can kinda tell from how uneven it is."

Krieg keeps glancing from her to the sweater, his eyes wide. Finally he says, "I love it. This is… the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Maya scoffs. "It's not that nice."

"But it is," Krieg says, meeting her eyes over his scarf, "Thank you."

Maya feels her stomach clench as she meets his gaze. She wants to reach out and touch his face or pull him close and put her head on his chest but she doesn't. Instead, she flashes a quick smile before looking away. "You should probably try it on before you thank me too much. I guessed on the size so it might not even fit."

She's about to suggest he use the bathroom near the back door when he unzips his coat and dropping it to the porch floor, starts pulling the sweater on over his sweatshirt, scarf and hat. Maya is worried for a moment that she didn't make it big enough to be the top most layer, had somehow not considered him wearing it that way but it seems to go on easily enough so she relaxes.

"See," he says, holding his arms out so as to better show it off, "you did a great job. With this thing, I'll never have a cold night again."

Maya nearly bite her tongue to keep from saying, "You wouldn't have to if you'd just accept my offer and stay here more often," but it slips out anyway, worry obvious in her tone.

Krieg's eyes frown. "I know you mean well but you k-know I can't do that. I-I'm fine on my own, really."

Maya shakes her head but doesn't say anything, knowing that the argument is hopeless.

He pulls back on his coat. "Anyway, I should probably get going, let you get back to your party and out of the cold."

"I'm fine, really-"

"It's okay," he cuts her off, "I'll see you more some other time when you're less busy. It's no big deal."

Maya wants to tell him she'd rather be out here with him than at any party, even one with her friends but she doesn't. If he feels like he's bothering her, it is probably easier on his anxiety if she doesn't try to convince him to stay any longer than he's comfortable. "Alright," she says, "But I'm making a big meal for the whole house tomorrow so if you don't swing by and take some of the leftovers, I'll hunt you down, got it?"

Krieg sighs, "Anyone ever tell you you're a really stubborn person?"

"Not any more so than you. And I mean it, nine at night tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay," he grins and shakes his head, "See you tomorrow." He's turning to go, but stops as he reaches into his pocket, "I-I'm sorry, I almost f-forgot to give you this." He turns around and holds out a packet of pages. "It's a gift...kinda."

"Thank you," Maya says, starting to unfold it but Krieg pushes her hands back together gently.

"P-please don't look at until after I've l-left. It's- it's only kinda a gift. And not very good at that. Y-you'll see what I mean... later." He seems to realize in that moment that his hands are still on hers since he pulls them away, saying, "Merry Christmas, Maya," as he hurries back out into the snow and away from her. She watches him go before sighing and heading back instead.

She doesn't rejoin the party though. Instead, she leans up against the inside of the outside door and ignoring the hustle and bustle around her, unfolds Krieg's gift. There, written in messy scrawl on folded in half printer paper is a poem. She reads it. She flips over the page and there on the other side is another poem. She reads that one too, her eyes getting wider and wider as she reads. The next piece of paper has two poems on it as well and so does the one after that. There are twenty sheets of paper and thirty nine poems in all but Maya only gets through ten before she's folding the pile of papers back up and running out the door.

She runs as fast as she can, the cold air sticking in her lungs and her feet slipping slightly on the hidden ice as she heads towards where she hopes he'll be. After a couple minutes, she sees him, trudging through the snow about half a block away so she calls out to him.

He stops and turns around, his face the picture of horror as he notices that she's still not wearing a jacket. "What are you doing out here, you'll freeze to death!", he shouts, heading back towards her and unwrapping his scarf as he goes.

"We're idiots," Maya shouts back.

Krieg expression shifts to confusion as he keeps walking towards her "What?," he says, "You came out in a snowstorm with no jacket to tell me that?"

"No, well yes. I'm here because... we're both enormous, astronomical idiots and now that I know, I couldn't just leave it like that." She takes one last step into his personal space and standing up on her tiptoes, kisses him gently on the mouth. "I'm here because... I love you too."

Krieg freezes on the spot. "What?," he says, eyes wide, scarf hanging mostly undone around his neck.

Maya suddenly starts to feel cold as the jubilation that has pushed her along this whole time begins to ebb. "Unless," she says, not daring to meet his eyes, "I... got this all super wrong and that wasn't what your poems were about. In which case, only I'm a monumental idiot and I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Maya is considering leaving like the foolish coward she is when she feels a big hand settle on her check, tilting her face back up. Then Krieg kisses her, all firm lips and eager intent and for a moment Maya loses herself to the contact and the warm pull it causes in her gut.

After a minute where Maya forgets where she is entirely, Krieg pulls back and setting the bridge of his nose against hers, says, "No, we are definitely both idiots." He pauses to chuckle, "I mean, how could I not be in love with the kindest, smartest, most beautiful and best friend I've ever had?"

Maya feels like she melting but in a good way. Her cheeks are bright red though and she knows it so she ducks her face into his chest, pushing her warm skin against the cold material of his coat.

"Oh god," Krieg says, "I'm sorry, that was like… way too much yeah? I overdid it and now everything's weird, right?"

Maya looks up, cheeks still burning and puts her hand on his cheek, shaking her head. "No, not at all. I'm just… not used to stuff like this."

Krieg grimaces. "The poems were probably a bit much for you then yeah?"

Maya chuckles, "I was too busy realizing that I've been being incredibly stupid to be embarrassed. Also, they're really beautiful so I'm more honored than anything."

Now it's Krieg's turn to blush, ducking his face as low as he can into the collar of his coat. "Oh no, they're n-not very good at all. You're just being nice."

Maya rolls her eyes. "I meant that as an editor. The imagery and word choice were some of the best I've seen. You're a great poet."

Krieg looks like he's going to argue but instead he smiles slightly and says, "Thanks."

"Anyway," Maya says as a gust of wind hits her back and cuts right through her sweater, finally reminding her where she is, "I probably shouldn't keep standing out here in a snowstorm now that I've done what I came to do."

Kriegs's eyes go wide as he scrambles to finish taking off his scarf and put it around her neck. "Fuck, I was going to give you this and I'm so s-sorry I got distracted and forgot. You really shouldn't be out here. It's freezing."

"You shouldn't either," Maya says, an idea forming in the back of her mind. "Come back with me."

"I already said-"

She blushes a little but pushes on. "I don't mean... the couch. I mean with me, with me. In my... bed."

Krieg glances away, his cheeks pinking slightly. "Oh, I-I don't know if I that's a good idea either, I- isn't that a bit f-fast?"

Maya blush darkens but she resists the urge to look away and turns his face back towards hers with a gentle hand. "I didn't mean uhh," she bites her bottom lip, "sex. Not yet at least. I just meant stay with me. Let me know your safe, at least one night, alright?"

Krieg sighs as he looks into Maya's worried eyes. She's pretty sure she can see his resolve crumbling. "Alright, I'd be an idiot to turn down an invitation like that."

Maya smiles and kisses him softly before taking a step back from him, the cold hitting her all the more now that she's not stealing his warmth. "And you're no idiot." She clasps one of his gloved hands in her own bare one and starts to walk. "Let's go home."


End file.
